One Year Ago
by Profiler14
Summary: One Year PREQUEL. *Please read One Year FIRST* We revisit the day mentioned in One Year and what happened. I'm rating the whole thing as T for content that is in the second part.
1. Before

**HOLY #$r$?#%^! g*& (insert explicit language ) I did not expect to receive such lovely comments from the first story you all have been so sweet. For people who had reviewed said that they had cried makes me feel so bad. I'm sorry. Also, people have been commenting how they would like more so here it is One Year prequel! I told my mom about my story and she was not impressed with the content. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. A special thank you to **_oldmoviewatcher_** for advice for this fic .P.s. I have a feeling it's going to be long, not like super long just longer than the other story. It is split into two sections which is split into two "chapters" because it long.**

**DISCLAIMER: I am not smart enough to come up with NCIS or any of its characters. I do however, own Lillie.**

**BEFORE**

Tony woke up early in the morning on a seemingly normal Thursday. It was still too early to even think about getting ready for work, so he tried to fall back asleep when a pair of arms snaked up around his waist. He loved waking up to this every morning and he loved waking up to her as well. they had been married for almost six years and nothing could compare to the joy he felt falling asleep, waking up to and being able to call her his. He also loved their mornings; they would purposely wake up early so they could spend extra time with each other before having to spend the rest of the day as partners and not as a married couple.

He enjoyed their mornings as much as she did. Their mornings were always peaceful and relaxing and always just the two of them without having to worry about being late for work. Their mornings were always sensual, never sexual…well not never.

On this particular morning it was a very cuddly morning in the David-DiNozzo household.

It was a rarity that Ziva would still be asleep in his arms when he awoke, due to the fact that she always went on her run, but today was different for some reason, but why would Tony complain, he still had his beautiful wife in his arms and that was good enough for him.

"Morning Zi" he said as he craned his neck to give her a soft but loving good morning kiss.

"Good morning to you too" she said returning the kiss.

They suddenly broke the kiss when the heard the door opening and heard the pitter patter of little feet on the hardwood floor.

"Good morning Lillie"

"Hi daddy" she said trying her best to climb on her parent's bed resulting her to fall on her bottom.

"Awe, come here tateleh" Ziva said grabbing onto her daughter's out stretched arms.

"Ima" Lillie replied as she snuggled into her mother's arms.

By far the two greatest things Tony and Ziva have done in their lives are marrying each other and creating Lillie. She was only four and was very smart for her age, perhaps taking after her mother as Tony always put it. She was a very spoiled child between all her handmade furniture that included a dresser, bed, rocking chair, rocking horse, toy box, doll house and many little wooden toys, made for her by Gibbs, many, many outfits bought for her by Abby and countless other items from Ducky, Jimmy and McGee. She was a little princess but also very tough for a little girl, no doubt inherited by her mother. She had light brown hair with soft curls that cascaded down her back, and olive skin tone and piercing green eyes. She had her mother rough exterior and her father's sense of humor and love for movies, her favorite was Cinderella.

They had spent a few extra minutes lying in bed as a family before it was time to get ready for work.

"What are you doing today Lil?" Tony said as he started to tickle her side, which was her least favorite thing in the world.

"School" she said as excitedly as she could through giggles. She was definitely Ziva's daughter, she had been counting down the days were she could finally attend kindergarten, though she was a year younger than her classmates.

"That's because you're a smarty pants" Tony said, gratefully that his daughter had inherited Ziva's brains.

"Remember to be nice and no-?"

"Hitting" Lillie finished her mother's question rolling her eyes. Ziva knew their daughter was strong and could get pretty rough, unfortunately for Ziva she had inherited Tony's brawn.

"Shall we get breakfast while Ima gets ready?" Tony asked his daughter whose eyes were slowly drifting closed again.

"I think that would be a good idea" Ziva replied as Tony pried their now sleeping daughter from Ziva's arms.

"Time to wake up Lillie-Bear"

"Seep" she said not wanting to get up as early as she did.

It was 6:15 which was early for everyone let alone a four a four year-old, and a for year old who loves sleep.

Tony was in charge of breakfast this morning which meant pancakes.

"Lillie do you want to get dressed?" he asked while impressively flipped a pancake over.

"Lillie?" he asked again only to hear a soft snore in return.

"What's for breakfast" Ziva asked coming behind her husband.

"Chocolate chip banana pancakes, Lillie's favorite. Unfortunately she's asleep". He said pointing the chocolate covered spatula in their sleeping daughter's direction.

"Come here tateleh" she said picking up their daughter to get her dressed for the day. While she was getting Lillie dressed Ziva couldn't help but think how lucky they were to have Lillie especially that she was completely healthy. They had talked about having children when they starting dating but with what had happened to Ziva while she was in Somalia they both had thought that their chances of having a child of their own would be either very difficult or very slim. They technically had not been trying to get pregnant but they weren't doing anything either to prevent it. Eight and a half months later at exactly five pounds Lillie Aviva DiNozzo was born, and Tony and Ziva's lives had changed once more for the better.

Ten minutes later Ziva and a semi-conscious Lillie came into the kitchen both fully dressed and ready for the day. Lillie was dressed in a brown dress with lace lining the edges of the dress, and Tony thought she couldn't have looked more beautiful for her first day of school.

"Remember Lillie" Tony said as he placed a plate of pancakes and some strawberries in front of her "no boys".

"Daddy, boys have cooties" she said in all seriousness as she took a bite of her pancakes, now fully awake that she got to eat chocolate for breakfast.

It was a typical morning with Tony and Ziva finishing getting ready for work and cleaning up after breakfast. Lillie was very excited to go to work with her parents for the morning before her first afternoon of school.

They had arrived at the office promptly only a moment before Gibbs would surely tell them that they were late.

"Grandpa Gibbs" Lillie yelled as she ran through the bullpen towards her favorite 'Grandpa'. Lillie did not know of her other biological grandfathers, nor, as far as Tony and Ziva knew, that they knew about her, and that's how they preferred it.

"Good morning Lillie" Gibbs said with a slight smile. He always had a soft spot for Lillie.

"Hi" she said again with a little too much energy.

"DiNozzo, what did you feed the kid? Coffee?"

"Chocolate chip banana pancakes" he replied while Gibbs just rolled his eyes at his overactive granddaughter.

"Ima" Lillie said running over to Ziva "Can I go see aunt Abby? Please, please, please, please?"

"Okay, take my hand" she said still a little nervous to send her on the elevator by herself. She took her daughters hand as she gave it to her and continued to Abby's lab all the while Lillie was jumping and skipping, Ziva also making a mental note to never give their child chocolate in the morning again even if it was in breakfast food.

The elevator dinged to the labs floor and Abby, already hearing the elevators 'ding' was very excited to see who was visiting her first thing in the morning.

"Aunt Abby" Lillie cried as she ran into her favorite 'aunt's' arms.

"Hi munchkin" Abby said as she picked her up and gave her a peck on the cheek. Abby loved Lillie almost as much as her parents did, and she believed it was her duty to spoil her rotten which she did very frequently buying her closets and toy boxes full of toys and clothes.

"How's my favorite munchkin?"

"Good, I get to go to school today!" she exclaimed trying to free herself from Abby's tight grasp.

"Really" Abby replied with just as much enthusiasm.

"Really, really" she said squirming out of Abby's grasp as she wanted to start searching for her favorite stuffed hippo which she got to play with while she visited.

"Did you give her coffee or caf-pow?" Abby asked wondering why Lillie's just as hyper as she is after three or four caf-pows.

"Tony made her chocolate chip pancakes".

"Oh" she said as her eyes widened in shock. The team knew how Lillie got with sugar and caffeine after one instant when Lillie drank some of Abby's caf-pow when her back was turned. Needless to say they are very careful with her sugar intake.

"So she's starting school today?"

"Yes, she starts this afternoon and is very excited but I am afraid that the teacher would not be too happy if she shows up like this" she said as she pointed towards the window to Abby's office. There was Lillie spinning in circles with Burt until the point where she fell over with Burt still comfortably in her arms, laughing on the ground.

"She's so cute!" Abby exclaimed.

"She is" Ziva replied with love and adoration in her eyes.

"So when are you going to tell Tony?" Abby asked eagerly turning her attention back to Ziva.

"I have not decided, soon though".

"Yay!" Abby almost shrieked at the news of a new child to spoil. "I am going to spoil it rotten".

"We should not get ahead of ourselves?" Ziva said as her phone started ringing.

"David" she answered. "Okay I'll be right there".

"Got a case" Abby inquired.

"Sort of, they are bringing in a witness"

"Do you know what about?"

"Not really" she said then turned her attention to her daughter who was still playing with Burt. "Lillie it is time to go to daycare"

"Ima, I don't want to go, I want to stay and play with aunt Abby before school" she said with pleading eyes and looking to Abby for support.

"She can stay here until you pick her up for school, it's just a witness, and if I get busy I can take her there, please". Abby said almost as desperate as her daughter".

"Okay that should be fine, Tony or I will come and get her by 12 o'clock".

"Yay" Lille said wrapping her small arms around her mother's legs.

"Yay!" Abby agreed giving Ziva a proper hug. Even though Abby babysat often, it was never enough for her; she loved spending time with Lillie, and vice versa. Ziva trusted Abby more than anyone, minus Tony…sometimes, to take care of Lillie.

As Ziva made her way up to the bullpen she didn't know why they were bringing in a witness, they didn't have an active case. As she entered the bullpen she only seen Tony at his desk and McGee and Gibbs were nowhere to be found.

"Where are Gibbs and McGee?" Ziva asked tony as she approached his desk.

"Gibbs is talking to the director in MTAC and McGee is meeting the witness at the gate who is being brought in by local LEO's" he said looking up from his paperwork once he had finished his sentence.

"Where's Lillie? She at daycare?" he asked.

"No, Abby is not busy this morning so they are spending some time together". She said staring at her husband wanting to steal a kiss, but she knew that somehow Gibbs would eventually find out and they would both be in trouble.

"That should be fun. I hope Abby keeps a close eye on her caf-pow" he said getting up from his desk and walking over to his wife. Tony must have been thinking about what Ziva had because out of nowhere he lightly brushed his lips against hers. He knew stealing a kiss was risky business especially, when you had a boss who was literally everywhere at once and knew absolutely everything. He loved his wife more than anything and wanted do everything he knew how to show her and express his love and complete adoration for her.

For the most-part, or 99.9% of the time, they kept their relationship out of the office which is how Gibbs likes it.

He just stared at her beautiful brown eyes as they slowly pulled away from their kiss.

"When should the witness be here?" Ziva asked as she sat down at her desk while tony went towards the elevator and pushed the call button.

"Should be 15-20 minutes, I'll be right back". He called as he stepped into the elevator.

He arrived at Abby's lab only three minutes later to see his favorite forensic scientist and his favorite daughter.

Abby was very excited as she had heard the 'ding' of the elevator for the second time that morning ecstatic to see who her second visitor of the day would be.

As he walked in the always open and unlocked door to Abby's lab or 'Labby' to, instead of hearing _Brain Matter, _he heard nothing.

"Tonyyyyy" Abby squealed as she seen her visitor.

"Hey Abs" he responded as she entrapped him in a bone crushing hug.

"Daddy" Lillie cried as she ran her the office to her father, Burt still safe and sound in her arms as she ran towards Tony who was still encased in Abby's arms.

"Hey Lil" he breathed. "Abs can't breathe" he struggled to say.

"Oh sorry Tony" she said as she released him from her grasp.

"It's okay" Tony said as he scooped up Lillie in his arms.

"Hi daddy" she said again as she gave him as kiss of the cheek.

"So" Abby said as Tony put Lillie down.

"So what" he replied kind of confused to where this conversation was going and wondering what she was hinting at.

"Hear anything interesting that you might want to share" Abby replied trying to be discrete trying inconspicuously hinting at Ziva's news.

"McGoo is waiting at the gate for a witness; we don't really know why all Gibbs said was that there was a witnessed to be picked up but nothing else"

"Oh" she said clearly disappointed. She had tested Ziva's blood earlier that week and it had tested positive for pregnancy. Abby was over the moon knowing soon she'll get to spoil another DiNozzo, but she had promised Ziva that she would not say anything to Tony before her, because she knew what could happen if she went behind her best friend, not that Ziva would ever do anything to harm Abby, but Abby didn't want to take any chances.

They were beginning to talk about an interesting case that had worked on a week earlier when Tony's phone began to ring.

"DiNozzo" he said, completely focused on the task at hand.

"Okay..." he said then hung up the phone.

"What was that about" Abby inquired.

"The witness that was supposed to come in to report something didn't show"

"Could they be running late" she asked rightfully curious.

"I don't know, but they're not coming in anymore" he said.

"Did you even know why a witness was coming in?" she asked "Do you even know what they witnessed?"

"I have no idea" he responded. "I'll see you late Abby" and proceeded to said good-bye to his daughter and went back upstairs to the bullpen to continue his paperwork.

McGee had returned to the bullpen and explained to them that the director got a phone call that the witness wasn't coming in and to leave it at that, no questions asked.

They sat in silence for two hours silently doing their paperwork with the occasional cough and the not so occasional coffee-break. Until it was time to go pick up Lillie from Abby's lab and take her to her first day of school.

Gibbs had been very generous to allow both of them to drop Lillie off and to pick her up from school at the end of the day, pending cases of course.

They both stepped into the elevator waiting to arrive at the labs floor when Tony suddenly pulled the emergency break.

He intertwined his finger with Ziva's and pulled her closely as possible.

"Tony, what are you doing?" she asked confused.

"I love you" Tony said kissing her softly.

"I love you also" Ziva said returning the kiss.

"What was that all about" she asked as they parted and turning off the emergency break and letting the elevator continue its descent.

"I've been thinking" he said keeping their hands intertwined. "That we should have another baby; I mean we make some pretty cute kids who are pretty kick-ass" he said smiling.

She smiled about to tell Tony her news when the elevators opened to reveal a very excited Lillie who was smiling ear to ear ready to go to school like a big kid.

They drive out of the Navy Yard and to her school was very quiet except for the constant kicking and jumping of Lillie who was still confined to her car seat.

The arrived at the school with only five minutes to spare and walked Lillie to the line where they saw her teacher who they had previously met with.

Ziva, who was very nervous that she was not going to be able to hold it together and cry as her daughter became a big girl and was able to do things on her own, like go to school, though it was only for three hours.

"Tateleh" Ziva said as she lowered herself to her level "I will miss you" she said letting a tear escape without her knowledge or consent.

"Ima, I will be fine" she said reassuring her mother.

"Bye Lillie-Bear" Tony said giving her a kiss on the head as he prepared himself for his daughter to leave him, though, again for only three hours.

"Bye daddy" she said as she gave her parent's one final kiss a hug before running in behind her class. Tony as Ziva stood there watching their daughter go into the building as Tony thought that soon she would be dating and driving, getting married, and then having kids of her own. Ziva, sensing Tony seeing their daughter grown way beyond her years squeezed his hand and reassured him "she is only four" Ziva said, and Tony nodded in agreement.

As they walked back to their car they had absolutely no idea that they were being watched.

**What do you think? Review?**

**I am almost finished with the second part I should be up by sometime next week because I'm working all weekend. **

**DFTBA xox-H**


	2. After

**AFTER**

She had her order, which was to collect the child of a former officer and bring her to the location where the director was two minutes away and return her to the school just as quickly. She was only seventeen, and this was her first big mission, though it did not seem like that to her. She did not want to pursue and finish this mission but it was the only way that the director would let her go back to her family in France, and she did not want to be under his control any longer. She sat there in an unmarked and unnoticeable car across the street waiting until she matched the photo of her subject with the actual person who was now standing 20 feet away and heading into the schoolhouse waiting until the end of the three hour school day to begin.

She had her orders, although she didn't know her orders didn't matter, she didn't know they were a cover for the real operation, she was just a cover, someone to blame. And unknown to her she was also being watched watching her 'subject'.

He sat in an abandoned apartment across the street from the school watching the scene unfold: the girl in her car watching the same thing as he did, seeing his former target say good-bye to his new one, well intertwined targets: he takes one her gets the other. He knew that his orders were not difficult if everything went according to plan. But things always happen, however he would do everything in his power to make sure that they went flawlessly and without any major complication.

**X X**

Tony and Ziva made it back to NCIS and where working on paperwork like mad in order to go home right after they picked up Lillie from school. Ziva was still a bundle of nerves for her because she wasn't the most social person in the world and also she bit; twice causing Tony to get three stiches. Abby had discussed and made a deal with Lillie that if she could give Burt a new home if she was pleasant around the other children for the entire school year, Burt could go home with her. Abby loved Burt, but she loved Lillie more and, like her parents, would do anything to make her happy. Anyway, she was always delighted when she got to buy things for her goddaughter and spoil her rotten. Abby was thrilled when Tony and Ziva invited her, Tim, and the rest of the team to go with them to pick up Lillie from her first day and they would all celebrate by going out to dinner. She was very excited and wanted the three hour wait to be over.

Paperwork came and paperwork went and that's exactly how their wait went until it was time for them to leave. They were both thrilled when she glanced at the clock and it read 2:43 p.m., that meant it was time to leave. She was very anxious be reunited with her and to see how her day went. This was the first time they were separated in her whole life, well, separated in separate buildings across town, she had always stayed at the NCIS daycare and either Tony or Ziva could visit whenever they had a free moment.

Ziva had insisted on driving because they would get there quicker but tony, wanting to make it there in one piece, had begged to drive and she reluctantly agreed, with McGee, Gibbs and Abby following in another NCIS car directly behind Tony and Ziva.

They had arrived just as Lillie's class was being let out as they were allowed to be let out five minutes earlier than the older kids. Tony and Ziva were quickly looking for Lillie as one by one all of her classmates were taken off the property by their parents. They were getting nervous as the line was getting shorter and they could not see their daughter in the rest of the line. They quickly started to panic as Gibbs and the others approached them.

"What's wrong" Tim asked as he could feel Tony and Ziva's anxiety.

"She's not in the line" she said scared as Tony ran to the teacher to ask where she was if she was still in the class or in the bathroom.

They're worst fear was confirmed as they turned their head to hear a blood curdling scream as their daughter was taken into an awaiting vehicle.

After they had realized what had happened Agent McGee was directly behind Gibbs as they both piled into their car and began to chase the other car that held a now screaming and crying Lillie DiNozzo.

They began their chase and Gibbs pressing the accelerator began to match the other vehicles speed though they were still behind.

Gibbs was very carefully swerving in and out and between cars whose drivers were honking and cursing and vocalizing their dissatisfaction and Gibbs kept on cutting them off. Tim quickly dialed Abby's phone to see if she could run a license search on her iPad that she carried everywhere with her.

"Abs, I need to find the owner of the vehicle" he said over screeching tires.

He quickly told the plate id and just as quickly she got a hit from her search.

Timmy are you sure those are the license plates?" she asked her voice wavering a bit.

"Yes, why who do they belong to?"

"That can't be possible" she said to herself "they belong to NCIS" she told him confused by the result.

"Call security and see which agent signed out the vehicle" he said running out of patience which was very uncommon from Timothy McGee.

But Abby being Abby, she was already one step ahead of him. "I'm one step ahead of you Timmy. I just finished talking to the head of security at the Navy Yard and he said that only two cars were recently signed out and o-".

"Abby, what are the names of the agents" he half-yelled.

"I do not appreciate that tone Tim. The agents' names are: Timothy McGee, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Ziva David and Anthony DiNozzo"

Tim's entire face and heart just sank "How do they have an NCIS car?"

"If you would let me finish" she said. "Jim said they were missing a car that it was either stolen or it wasn't signed out but the chance that it that wasn't signed out is a very small chance" she continued.

"Okay Abs" he said.

"Tim, you're going to save her right?" she asked her voice filled with worry and concern.

I hope so Abby" he said before he hung up.

"Did Abby get a name?" Gibbs yelled, though still focused on the road and the black car that was now right in front of them.

"Abby and Jim the security guard believe it was stolen from the NCIS parking garage this afternoon".

All of a sudden Gibbs realized that they were going in a giant circle and ending up where they began. But before he could call Tony to warn them the other vehicle was suddenly cut off and swerved unsuccessfully and ended up hitting a telephone pole.

The moment somewhat happened like a movie in slow motion. Gibbs and McGee chasing the stolen vehicle in their car. The suspect pulling the trigger at their vehicle. Tony frantically watching the events unfold. Ziva starting to cry hysterically. Gibbs pulling his own trigger one millisecond later. Ziva collapsing from pain. The car crashing. The NCIS car screeching to a halt. The driver exiting his vehicle. Tony running towards the car.

It all happened in slow motion but as soon as Tony saw what happened he had a hard time to make himself function in normal time.

She lay there helpless in the passenger's seat of the now crashed car, Tony rushing towards her not exactly knowing what was going on. After making sure no other weapons were drawn and the surrounding area was clear, Gibbs and McGee ran in the direction where the driver took off and the rest of the team, including Abby who unfortunately had witnessed this horrific accident, for the poor defenseless child who was lying motionless on the car.

Tony was the first person to make it to his daughter hoping that she was okay, but seeing what happened and her lay there motionless, his hope was just a small light bulb flickering in the dark.

"Lillie" he said through tears that were an ever flowing river down his cheeks. He quickly checked for a pulse, which was one thing the thought we would never have to do with his only four year daughter.

"Call an ambulance" he yelled as he pulled a limp Lillie into his arms.

"On its way" Tim said to Tony as he was quick to return to the scene after the driver had taken off in a waiting car.

Tony, though not wanting to disturb the scene for evidence, he carefully took his daughter in his arms and sat carefully on the graveled parking lot stroking her soft curls as he heard the ambulance and other emergency vehicle race towards them.

Ziva was paralyzed with fear, she thought she saw someone from her past in the driver's seat, and her daughter was lying in her husband's arms completely unconscious. She quickly made her way to where Tony and Lillie were sitting, though she starting to feel a stabbing pain in her lower abdomen and knew what was happening to her body, and continued to run where Tony sat and she could hear Tony softly singing to her as he rocked her and tears silently fell down his cheeks. She sat down next to them and looked at the face of their only child who had not looked that helpless since the moment she was laid into her arms four years ago.

The ambulance and the other medical vehicles were quickly on scene and proceeded to examine Lillie as fast as they could so they could treat her injuries at the hospital.

The drive to the hospital was silent as Tony and Ziva rode in the ambulance with her the only noise that was heard were the paramedics who were continuing to work on her as Tim, Gibbs and Abby followed in their car.

"Zi, you okay?" Tony asked as he saw her wince in pain for the fourth time only to get a subtle nod in return.

The arrived at the hospital in record time and met with the rest of the team as the doctors came quickly to look at Lillie and quickly took her to surgery after Tony and Ziva told her a quick goodbye and gave her each a kiss on the forehead.

"Zi, you're bleeding" Tony said extremely concerned about his wife and grabbed her waist before her knees gave out and more doctors quickly came to tend to Ziva and took her into the back for an exam. Tony was now left to sit in the hospitals waiting room as he told the rest of his team to go back to the office to find out who the bastard was who did this to his family.

**X X**

After making it back to NCIS Gibbs took to the interrogation room to interview the suspect local LEOS had found and brought to them as NCI had the lead on the case.

They sat there in interrogation room One with Gibbs conducting the interview and McGee watching along with Director Vance through the observation window.

Gibbs was staring her down and she was writhing under his stare like a spider under the cruciatus curse*.

"I'm sorry" she said, Gibbs just realizing now it was a young female, but still maintaining his stoic expression.

"I did not know that this would happen" she begged. "This was not the intention"

But Gibbs didn't care "I DON'T CARE WHAT THE INTENTION WAS" he yelled slamming his hand against the table in front of him.

"I never knew what this was going to happen" she repeated cringing at the sound that the table made when it came in contact with his hand.

Gibbs was now wanting answers, though he didn't really care, all he cared about who did it. The person who might have cost him another family member.

"Go on" he ordered.

"I was just supposed to pick up the girl from the school and take her to the director that is all, that is what I thought my orders were" she said.

"The director?" he asked determining that his suspect could be no more than seventeen.

"Yes, the director. He told me wanted to meet the child, but I do not exactly know why. I believe he thinks that the child is related to one of his former officers" she explained. "I was about to collect the child, which was my order, there was a promise that the child would not be harmed and be returned to the spot immediately for her to wait for her parents. But Malachi would not have that, he showed up and took the girl. He was following his orders and told the director that he was bringing her home, which was not a part of the plan that I was told about".

"What was the plan" he said unknowingly missing a vital part of the explanation.

"To collect the child, bring her to a location two minutes away for her to see the director, bring her back to the point of pick-up and we would leave, leaving the girl completely unharmed that is what I was told I was supposed to do" she said exasperated.

"But it did not matter; my orders were just a cover up. Apparently Malachi had his own orders that I was unaware of which involved taking the girl" she continued.

"Did you say Malachi?" he asked and she immediately nodded. "As in Ben-Gideon of Mossad?"

She nodded.

"And the director?"

"David" she responded.

"Son of a bitch" he said rubbing his hands over his face.

"WHAT WERE HIS ORDERS" he barked which made the girl jump.

"I am not completely sure, but I know it involves the officer that he had failed to kill years ago, but it somehow involved the child. But I know that the director had given Malachi a second chance since he had failed years ago. A chance to redeem himself in the eyes of the director"

"How did the director find out about Lillie?" he asked.

"Who... oh the girl, the director has been keeping a close eye on the former officer".

"Her name is Ziva, your director's daughter" he said; steam almost coming out of his ears.

"You didn't know that?" he said once he saw the girl's reaction when he mentioned the relationship between Ziva and Eli.

"No, I did not. I tried to tell your organization earlier about this operation, but I got frightened and the director told me he would kill me and my family".

"You were the witness" he said making the connection to earlier that day.

"No one was supposed to get hurt"

"Well" Gibbs said clearly pissed "your intention of no one getting hurt landed a four year-old in the hospital" Gibbs yelled upsetting the girl further.

"Sir, I just did what I have to do to go home" she said clearly grief stricken.

"Well you made a deal with the devil" he said and looked into her frightened eyes and told her the truth he figure out. "You were being played; he had no intention of returning you to your family. From the sounds of the plans you told me about, he wanted you to take the fall. And you are". He got up from his chair and slammed the interrogation room door closed behind him.

**X X**

Tony sat there in the uncomfortable plastic hospital chairs wondering what was going on with his wife and daughter. He thought over the day's events and wondered what had gone wrong. He just didn't understand why this happened to their family, it seems like all the bad things in the world always tend to happen to the NCIS family. Deep in his heart he knew that the car crash was an accident, but when it came to his daughter nothing was accidental. He kept on thinking and trying to figure who would/could do this. She went to school in a safe neighborhood and the other parents would have noticed if a stranger had kidnapped her. They never talked about Lillie to anyone; the only people who knew about her were federal agents. Then pondered the idea if maybe she was a target, but who would target a little girl? But what if it wasn't the girl that was the target, what if his favorite target was the one he was after. He immediately put all the pieces of the jigsaw puzzle of life together and went to call his boss with his theory when he had an incoming phone call.

"Boss" he said frantically in the receiver.

"DiNozzo how Lillie"

"I'm not sure the doctors haven't come out yet".

"Tony" Gibbs said solemnly.

"Boss?" Tony questioned he knew what Gibbs had to say was going to be bad news by the fact that Gibbs was calling him by his first name which was never a good sign. "Did you find the guy?"

"…"

"GIBBS" he yelled into the speaker, gained alarmed looks from other people waiting and hospital staff but he didn't care, all he wanted to know was who the hell did this to his family.

He stayed on the phone with Gibbs until he was completely caught up with what was going on and he couldn't believe, or didn't want to believe, what he had just heard regarding the person in question who was responsible for what happened to Lillie.

Ziva sat there on the examination table waiting for the doctor to return, but she already knew what he was going to say. She lost the baby. Their second baby. She just sat there emotionless and unresponsive to the world until the door opened and her fear was concluded. She had to and wanted be with their first baby, the one who was in surgery because of her, she wanted to make everything go away, which is what mothers do, but she couldn't help but blame herself. She should have been more protective of her and now she could be gone forever because of this. She did not protect her baby close enough. If Lillie died she could not be whole again, an important piece of her would be gone and the void would never be able to be filled.

**X X**

Ziva slowly made her way back to the waiting room after she was allowed to leave and found Tony there sitting in one of the chairs hunched over with his face in his hands. She made it over to him still dazed from everything that had happen and took a seat next to him and placing a hand on his knee for comfort. He looked up to see the sullen face of his wife.

"Where have you been?" he asked

"The doctor just wanted to see if I was okay" she lied.

"Are you?"

"Physically I am fine" she lied again.

"Did they figure out who did this?" she asked after a period of silence.

"Umm…" was all he could muster.

"Tony please" she begged, she wanted to know who was responsible so she could inflict more pain on them.

"It was your father" he said breathlessly squeezing her hand for comfort and to make sure she didn't leave.

The only response in return was her gently sobbing on his shoulder.

He had never seen Ziva so vulnerable and, quite frankly it scared him.

"They did not catch him" she explained as she already knew that he would not take the blame for this.

"He was behind it but the car accident was an accident caused by Ben-Gideon" he explained.

Ziva could not speak; she just looked at him with her expressive brown eyes and knew her heart was breaking beyond compare.

"He has immunity and was already on his way back to Tel Aviv when she told us what happened" he continued to explain though he knew she wasn't listening.

"Who" Ziva asked confused.

"Her name is Adeline, she told us about Ben-Gideon's mission to kidnap Lillie and take her to Israel"

"Has she been arrested?"

"No, she didn't do anything; she had different orders that were a cover for his mission that your father gave him.

"Is she being released?"

"From NCIS she is, she was taken by Interpol and is being questioned there, but we don't know if she will be charged".

Ziva just sighed and laid her head on her husband's shoulder waiting for any news at all.

They sat in the hospital waiting room for what seemed like hours, only getting up to use the bathroom and a coffee run. They did not like the state of the room that surrounded them, with family members waiting just like they were on the news of their loved ones. Every time they would hear a noise their heads would pop up hoping it was Lillie's doctor to tell them if their daughter was going to be okay. They continued to sit in silence until they heard the door shut and looked up only to see the doctor who was operating on their daughter come out with a blank expression on his face.

They both stood up, hands intertwined, waiting for any news about their daughter. He pulled over a chair and sat down in front of them and proceeded to tell them to have a seat and began to explain what happened.

"Her injuries were extensive; when she was brought in there was excessive swelling in her brain, which we thought might go down. She was stable when we brought her into surgery to treat her internal injuries…but we exhausted of all our resources and tried everything we could, I'm sorry"

Nobody can rightfully explain what they were going through and how they were handling their current misfortune.

Ziva, who was a ninja warrior who always had her unreadable face on softened and cried in her husband's arms, while Tony just wanted to hold his wife and he did just that.

"Would you like to see her" the doctor went on to add. But, he could finish Ziva pried herself from Tony's grasp and began to make her way towards the exit, but before she could leave Gibbs, who was just entering, took her into his arms as she just melted into tears as he held her. She just stood there in her father's arms still in disbelief that her child was gone and knowing that she could not see Lillie in the current state she was in. She felt worse than she did after Somalia; she could take care of herself in that situation but seeing your child going through something similar but different was enough to drive anyone mad. She wanted to inflict pain on everyone who had hurt her but she was so weak at this moment that she couldn't even stand without the physical support of Gibbs. If Malachi and her father were in the Sates still, which she wishes they were, she would kill them because you never mess with a ninja's offspring.

Tony, gaining a nod of approval from Gibbs and making sure that Ziva was safe with him, followed the doctor down the hall into the operating room where she lay. He entered the room only to see her pale face and rigid body, he just lay over her and cried until he could cry no more, and he thought he would be accompanied by his wife but he didn't expect her to come, though she was watching the moment unfold before her as she watched he husband say goodbye to his little girl from the observation gallery above.

Ziva just fell in Gibbs' arms just wanting this all to be a horrible nightmare and to go home with their daughter and to be a family again, but she knew that their family was forever ruined.

It was late that night and Tony and Ziva had made their way back to their home, which didn't feel at all like their home anymore. Gibbs had insisted that they both spend the night at his house, but Tony just wanted to take Ziva home. When they arrived back to their house both Tony and Ziva just wanted the day to end and to forget what had happened earlier in the evening, but they could not forget. It was hard to go back to their house; it was just their house now, seeing the walls in the hallways littered with photos of their family at different times and photos of Lillie at every stage of her short life. Tony had gone where they kept their hard liquor and a retrieved a glass right after he had left a message with their real estate agent saying that he wanted the house put on the market immediately. Tony tried communicating with Ziva and telling her she should go to bed but she was very unresponsive, which was understandable, and she didn't want to go to their bedroom so Tony just left her in the living room which he thought would be better for her to be alone. When Tony had gone upstairs to begin drinking, Ziva made sure she was alone before she let the tears fall. She had lost two children that day. She blamed herself for everything. Lillie's death was her fault and she knew it. She should have been more careful with Lillie's surroundings. She should have made sure Eli wasn't around, but she never thought he would hurt her, she never knew he knew about her. She thought that after she became an American citizen and a full NCIS agent he wouldn't have wanted anything to do with her anymore.

She could not tell Tony about the miscarriage, it would hurt him too much and she couldn't stand to see him in anymore agony then he was in right now. She knew that he believed that it was not her fault that it was an unfortunate occurrence but she knew it was and she could never forgive herself because she should have been aware of Eli though he had been out of their lives for almost eight years. It was also her fault their second child died, the doctor said it could have been because of the stress of the situation or the embryo wasn't viable. She did not believe the latter. She knew it was her fault and that she would carry this secret with her until she died or until she was killed. She did not know why she was not more protective of her daughter; she was very protective because of the grudges that can be held by the people they arrest. Though she knew after Somalia and The Damocles that Eli could not be trusted, but why hadn't those instincts kicked in more she knew this but didn't do anything more to protect the most important thing in her life that was now gone.

She could not dare to go to her and Tony's room with him, especially because she would have to pass Lillie's room. She lay on the couch clearly in both physical and emotional pain. She had refused against her doctor's wishes to stay at the hospital and proceeded to go home though still going through her miscarriage. She lay there thinking about the first time she held her daughter and how she would never hold her again. She thought she was doing what was best for their daughter, but it wasn't good enough.

As soon as Lillie was born, Ziva was terrified what would happen to her, though she was now an American citizen and no longer associated with Mossad, but, for some reason she kept on thinking that she or her family would never be safe from her father and his officers. Both Tony and Ziva had put those thoughts on the backburner but every so often they would come up again, so they did everything in their power to protect their daughter from her grandfather. But what and all they have done was not enough. Ziva should have been more adamant about her protection, again it was her fault. Collectively it was hers and Tony's responsibility and he knew they had done everything to protect her, some things just happen with unfortunate conclusions.

She kept on remembering memories and thinking on what she could have done differently, still wincing in pain as she quietly sobbed.

Tony had never felt this low in his life. He went to their bedroom alone with a bottle of tequila, but before he made it to his and Ziva's bedroom, he first had to pass Lillie's room. He didn't even want to think that this room would never occupy his little girl again. He walked past it and seen that she had left her door opened before they left for NCIS that morning and he peered inside the room against his better judgment. It was purple with pink and blue butterflies painted all around it. He remembered when Abby and Ziva had painted them, though Ziva insisted that she didn't sneak a peek at the doctor's notes when she determined the gender, he kept on thinking what would happen if they had a boy and he had to stay in this room which was clearly meant for a girl. He slowly entered the room even though he knew it was a bad idea and leaned against the wall slowly sliding down the wall and sitting on the floor. He knew that he shouldn't be in there because it would just escalated his newly formed depression but he couldn't make himself leave. He looked around the room, seeing Winky, her favorite stuffed purple monkey, her miniature version of the NCIS backpack, and glanced at the wall where they had painted encouraging words for her before she was born which read:

"_I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always, as long as I'm living my baby you'll be"_

As soon as he read that he knew the tears would start flowing if he didn't start consuming his large bottle of tequila.

He just really wanted to leave this house and never come back, of course they had amazing memories in this house; his proposal, her acceptance, finding out she was pregnant, bringing Lillie home, so many good memories that would be forever masked by this tragic event.

He knew he would be alone for the evening, he had asked Ziva to come upstairs with him but she had refused.

He finally brought himself to leave her room knowing that if he didn't, he would never. He went to their bedroom by himself began drinking, and put _Cinderella_ in the DVD player and pressed play.

After passing out after he finished the bottle of alcohol and watched _Cinderella_ about 4 times, he was awoken late that night hearing footstep and voices from the floor below. He thought it could have been the fact he was hearing things because he had been drinking, but he knew that something was off when he heard the front door close. With his gun drawn after he heard a noise coming from the front door, he slowly and shakily made his way down the stairs hoping it wasn't a home invasion and also hoping he wouldn't fall down the stairs.

"Ziva?" he called as he shakily and half-drunkenly climbed the stairs towards their living room. "Ziva?" he called again looking in the living room for the couch that she had insisted she would sleep on that evening. "Zi" he called one last time only to hear her car start and as it raced down the street in return. He lowered his gun and ran his hand down his face in defeat. He slowly made his way to the front door and confirmed his fears that her car was gone. He thought they could handle this together. He thought the days of her running away from her problems were over. But they weren't. She was gone.

*****The quote used was written by Robert Munsch from his story "Love You Forever"*****

**I wouldn't put it past Eli of what he did in this story for those who might think it might be unbelievable. I wouldn't put it past him because he's tried everything to kill his own daughter.**

**Sorry for the delay. This was not fun to write, well it was but again it wasn't just because of the content. **

***harry potter reference. Cruciatus curse is a way of torturing someone or something in order to get the information needed.**

**So tell me what you think. Is this story too dark and cryptic? **

**I've had a request of making it into a trilogy with the next part being set a year after ONE YEAR or set deeper into the future. If people are interested I'll probably write it but I'm not going to commit to anything yet.**

**DFTBA xox-H**


End file.
